cjupsherfandomcom-20200215-history
Night Fury (Henry "Hiccup" Haddock)
Henry Haddock III (known as Night Fury to the public, known to his friends as Hiccup), is the superhero of Berk known as Night Fury, CEO of Haddock Industries, and a founding member as well as the leader of the Big Four superhero team. Background Hiccup was born to Stoick "the Vast" Haddock and his wife Valka. Unlike his father he displayed no propensity for sports as a child, due to his small stature, which strained their relationship. However, as Hiccup grew, his genius-level intellect became apparent and he came to earn his father's respect. During high school and into college, Hiccup dated Astrid Hofferson, his first love. Though they cared for each other, they could not make it work long-distance and ended their romance on good terms. During college, Hiccup attended a semester at San Fransokyo Technical Institute, where he met the group who would later form the Big Hero 6. He also met a girl named Kieko, whom he would mutually fall in love with. However, Kieko was kidnapped and mutilated with the intent to get to Hiccup. Hiccup donned a prototype powered armor and found Kieko, already dead. Hiccup slaughtered the kidnappers in vengeance, a decision that he would feel immense guilt over. Hiccup later became the superhero Night Fury after returning to Berk. Kieko's death left deep scars within Hiccup, causing him to become an effective superhero, yet exceedingly brutal to criminals, inspiring fear from civilians as well as criminals. This lasted until the hero Frost moved to Berk. Though initially put off by Night Fury's brutal methods, he came to see the good behind the armored hero's pain. At some point, Hiccup deduced Frost's identity as Jack Overland. Soon after, Frost discovered Mavis Dracula, who had been living on the run and surviving on squirrels and stray pets. After a brief fight in which night fury tried to kill the vampire, Frost convinced him to help her. Fury devised a blood substitute and allowed Mavis to live at Frost's home. After an incident in which Mavis and Frost helped Fury come to the conclusion that his brutality alienated the citizens, Fury joined them in partnership. they became an effective team and helped Hiccup heal from his wounds, revitalizing the compassionate soul deep within. Some time later, Hiccup tracked down Mavis's boyfriend Johnny and he and Frost reunited them. Personality Appearance Hiccup is a handsome young man, possessing captivating green eyes and shaggy auburn hair. He has a strong jaw and slight stubble, giving him a boyish-yet-manly look. Standing at 6' 1", Hiccup possesses a lean, wiry build that conceals surprising strength. Powers & Abilities While possessing no superpowers, Hiccup uses his genius-level intellect to compensate through the use of high-tech powered armors, most notably his "Night Fury" model, his exceptional technical skills, and his keen deductive skills. Among others, Hiccup has shown keen knowledge in: * Robotics: A specialty, shown in the creation of his numerous and quite varied powered armors, as well as the creation of Eve and Wall-e. * Energy: Another specialty, shown with the Plasma Core, his perpetual energy battery that powers many of his personal devices. * Biology: Shown in his work to stabilize Toothless when his cells began to reject the DNA grafted by Drago. * Computer Science: Shown in his day-to-day crime0fighting style and keying in to his methods for solving crimes. Best displayed by his creation of multiple artificial intelligences: Otto, Eve, and Wall-e. * Detective Work: Hiccup is a talented detective, with keen analytical ability. He is most often the one to deduce an adversaries involvement, goals, and plans. * Miscellaneous: In addition to these, Hiccup has been described numerous times as an expert in most other scientific fields. He is also well-read in numerous non-scientific fields, such as automotives. To compensate for his lack of innate superpowers, Hiccup utilizes a number of powered armors to personally fight crime. He most often wears various forms of the "Night Fury" model, described as a "jack-of-all-trades" among his armors. His Night Fury armor grants him the following advantages: * Flight: Using the suits wings and thrusters, Hiccup can fly at exceptional speeds while maintaining impressive maneuverability. The wings double as offensive weapons, their razor-sharp edges able to slice through steel. * Heads-Up Display/Environment Analysis: Hiccup's armor is equipped with a variety of sensors and monitors that constantly analyze his environment and provide him with whatever information he needs. * Enhanced Strength: The Night Fury armor enhances Hiccup's strength to a significant degree, allowing him to lift up to fifty tons. * Enhanced Durability: Hiccup's armors, built of an unknown metallic alloy, grant exceptional durability to the wearer, allowing them to endure great punishment without injury. * Plasma Blasts: Utilizing energy from the suit's Plasma Core, hiccup can fire off blasts of blue-purple plasma energy. He can alter the intensity of these blasts to rend steel or to simply knock out a person. * Retractable Blades: Within the forearms of the suit are stored long, retractable blades, which Hiccup can use as melee weapons. Relationships Comparisons to the Source Material Associated *Hiccup, God of the Forge Trivia *Hiccup acts as the AU's embodiment of the "Billionaire Superhero" archetype in comics, bearing a strong resemblence to other famous comic book superheroes: **In his ingenuity in machinery and AI, his sense of humor and the use of high-powered mech-suits in his heroing duties, Hiccup in many ways resembles the Marvel Comics hero Iron Man. **For his tragic origins, his use for fear when dealing with enemies and knack for targetting low-level crime along side supervillains, Night Fury also bears a resemblance to the DC Comics hero Batman. *Before Spectrum, Hiccup was originally the only member of the Big Four who was unoffiliated with magic or the supernatural in any way, all of his gear and abilities being purely scientific in origin. Category:Characters Category:Superhero AU Category:Superheroes Category:Big Four (Team)